


A Caught Thief

by awerewolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Roleplay, pantyhose ripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: Goro catches a thief. A game is played.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	A Caught Thief

It was a nice apartment in the better side of town. Actually getting the elevator to take her upstairs and getting into it at all had taken every inch of V’s charisma, and a little hacking skills.

She had dressed nice and pretty, trying to look like she belonged. A nice dress, a pair of hose and wedge heels went a long way. Security didn’t look at her twice.

Owner of the place was apparently some bigshot Arasaka corpo, and he was supposed to be at work near constantly. V had checked the security cams, spinning them back ages to check timelines. He was almost never home. The maid visited more than he did.

It was the perfect time to enter and have a look around.

It was late at night, and this guy worked nights. She’d gotten intel that the place was filled with the kind of shit that would sell easy and for a great price. Custom made weapons, art, authentic Japanese knickknacks that Wakako would probably kill to get her hands on, maybe a little Arasaka intel that Militech would pay to have… The place was a potential treasure trove, and V was not one to turn down opportunities.

The lights were all off when she entered, which was better for her. She kept them off, keeping a sharp eye out for security tech. She slipped off her shoes and stuffed them in her pack, being barefoot lending her a little extra stealth.

A few security cameras powered down when she breached their security, and the alarm system had been disabled before she even entered.

She removed her backpack, creeping around the place as easily as she could. The apartment was supposed to be empty, but she wasn’t taking her chances. The last thing she wanted to do was happen upon a maid and scaring the shit out of someone just doing their job.

The armory wasn’t locked, and inside was a large collection of katanas. Her scanner indicated that most were new. They were freshly forged and had never tasted blood. However, there were a small number tucked in cases that were old. Very old…

She paused for a moment, considering. She could only fit so many under her arm, so she needed to decide which would be the most valuable to take. Collectors would pay an arm and a leg for the old ones, but collectors were few and far between. The new ones would sell well on the street, and quick too.

Her hands went to the smaller pistols nearby as she considered. She stuffed them in her pack, checking to make sure the safety was on first, and then turned to the swords.

As soon as her hands touched one of the katanas, she felt cold metal press into the back of her head and the sound of a gun cocking.

A voice spoke from behind her. “You are not very observant for a thief.”

“Ah, fuck.” She dropped her backpack, raising her hands slowly. “I checked the feeds, you weren’t home.”

“You did not check well enough. There is an AV landing pad on the roof.”

She sighed. “Of course, there is.”

“Open your pack and put everything back where you found it.” He directed, the gun digging into her skull. “Now.”

She dug the pistols out, trying to remember where they went. Each time she was wrong, the gun behind her pushed against her head until she found the correct place. Finally, she replaced them all. She turned slowly, shaking the bag to show it was empty and dropping it.

“There, you’ve got your stuff back.” She looked at him, seeing him for the first time without it being through security footage. He was an older Japanese man, oddly attractive, strange silver eyes glinting in the dark. “Seems to me like you’ve got three options. Kill me, let me go, or call the badges.”

“I am still considering my options.” He took a step back, gun still aimed at her.

V was a good fighter, a great fighter even, but she wasn’t so sure she could take this guy. He was top of the line Arasaka security, decked out with the best cyberware, and she could tell that under those fancy clothes he was built. At worst, he’d snap her neck and call someone to come clean up her corpse, and at best she’d end up pistol whipped or shot before getting picked up by badges.

“I think you should just let me go.” She suggested.

“And why would I do that? What lesson would be learned?” He put his gun away and grabbed her by her hair, close enough to her scalp to leave her hissing at the feeling. The lack of a gun didn’t give her anymore confidence that she could fight him.

He pulled her out of the armory, into the next room, and she tried to keep up to keep the tight pull off her scalp. He pushed her into the back of the couch, leaning into her, face in hers.

“What honor is there in sneaking about, robbing a man when he is not home?” He spat. “None. Nothing. If I let you go, you will simply steal again.”

“Probably.” She admitted, and he yanked her head back again. “Fuck! Okay, maybe I’ve learned my lesson!”

He looked down at her, gripping her hair tightly. “I doubt it, but perhaps one can be taught to you.”

The stepped back, his silver eyes burning as they trailed down her body. She wasn’t sure whether he wanted to fuck her or kick her ass, and she highly preferred the former. She arched her back, disguising it as a way to loosen his grip on her hair.

His eyes fell back on her face, curious but cautious.

“How about you let go of my hair?” She asked, and he gripped her harder.

“So you can run?” He raised an eyebrow.

“We both know you’d catch me.” She chuckled. “So just let me loose, please.”

He stood back, frowning, and let her go. She stood straight, raising her hand up to the back of her head with a relieved sigh, before bolting towards the door. She made it maybe five steps, further than she expected, before he yanked her back into his chest.

One hand gripped her jaw and the other was locked across her stomach, pulling him hard against her.

“See?” She chuckled through her clenched jaw. “I knew you’d catch me.”

“That was very foolish.” He hissed in her ear.

“You can’t blame me for trying.” She turned her head as much as he would allow, trying to look back at him. “What about that lesson you were gonna teach me?”

He turned her around, his arm locking around her lower back and his hand grasping the side of her neck, thumb under her chin. She tilted her head up until they were practically nose-to-nose. Her breasts pressed him slightly through the fabric of her dress, and she leaned into him a bit, pressing harder.

His eyes burned into her as he turned them, pressing her against the high back of his couch again. Their legs tangled, one of hers between his and one of his between hers. She bore down lightly on his thigh, hissing lightly and making it seem like an accident. He did not pull away, eyes watching every move.

“Teach me my lesson, then.”

He leaned in, hesitating for only a moment before pressing his lips against hers. It was lighter than she expected, but the moment she responded he dove in with great enthusiasm. His kiss was rough and punishing, biting at her lips and licking across her bottom lip until she opened for him. His tongue crawled into her mouth and found her own, filling her with his taste as she moaned.

Both of his hands went to her hips, pulling her roughly down against his thigh. She whimpered into his mouth as he rocked her into him, the stimulation enough to get her wound up but not enough to actually get anywhere. He pulled away from her mouth, lips wet, and trailed down her neck, sucking bruises into her skin as she writhed against his leg.

He lifted his leg a bit more and she cried out, grasping his shoulders and panting as she rode his thigh. The material of her hose was harsh between her legs, and she threw her head back, taking deep shuddering breaths as she tried to calm herself.

He watched her curiously, his hands trailing down under her dress and pulling it up and over her head. He lifted her and walked her to a nearby table, laying her down to get a good look.

Her bra was nothing extraordinary, and he pushed it up and over her head like it was an ordinary shirt. His hands trailed down her body and arched a brow as they came to her waist.

“Only the hose?” He asked, eyes fixed between her thighs. She nodded, heat flooding her face.

His hands came back up, harshly gripping her breasts. She arched into his hands, closing her eyes at the feeling. He leaned over her, nipping and sucking at one while kneading the other. His mouth found her nipple, teeth grazing lightly over it before he sucked hard. She wrapped her legs around him, hips twitching upward towards him, but he kept enough distance that she couldn’t grind against him and he resisted when she tried to pull him into her.

Suddenly, he pulled back and flipped her over on to her stomach. Her breasts pressed against the cold surface of the table and he positioned her so that her legs dangled over the edge, just a tad too tall for her to reach the floor with her feet.

His fingers dipped between her legs, rubbing her hard over her hose, and she cried out.

A ripping noise followed, and his fingers slid over her again, this time with nothing between them. She pressed her cheek against the table, gripping the sides with her hands as he shoved two fingers inside of her. One hand rested on her lower back to steady her as he began to fuck her with his fingers.

He curled them harshly inside of her and she almost screamed, fingernails digging into the table. A third finger was added and she couldn’t close her mouth, moaning constantly as he rammed his fingers into her.

His other hand moved side to side, gentle in comparison, almost comforting. He rotated his fingers and she screamed, clamping down hard around his hand and arching back off the table.

She hadn’t even finished her orgasm when he pushed his cock into her, the table shaking with the rhythm he set thrusting into her. He was even rougher than he was with his fingers. His hand crept into her hair again, tugging it as he pulled her back against him. Her hands went down, trying to stabilize herself, but her hot breath had made the table slick and her hands struggled to find purchase.

He moaned loudly as he pounded into her. He released her hair, hands trailing down and gripping her ass hard before finding her hips and grasping them hard, pulling her back into him with each thrust.

She squeezed her eyes shut, resting her forehead on the table as he drove into her. His cock brushed something inside of her that had her legs twitching, which he noticed. He angled her hips so he drilled it with every movement and she groaned loudly.

“Yes, fuck, _yes_ , just like that.”

Her fists were clenched so tightly her nails dug into her palms. One of his hands trailed down her back, almost gently, before curling around her belly and between her legs.

A single brush against her clit and she was coming again. He pulled his hand back from her, a small mercy, to grip her hips and fuck her brutally through it. She was still gasping when he moaned loudly above her, releasing into her.

She panted, turning her head to look at him as he pulled out of her. He watched with those strange silver eyes as his spend dripped out of her, over her ripped hose he destroyed rather than remove.

He noticed her watching and turned her around, back against the table again, to kiss her. She wrapped her hands around him, smiling into the kiss, and he pulled away, tucking himself back into his pants.

“We should leave, before the true owner of this residence shows up.”

V laughed. “Goro, he’s not gonna show. I did my research. He’s some Tyger Claw guy who took a trip home to Japan. He literally just left yesterday, and he’s supposed to stay for six weeks.”

He looked around, embarrassed. “It feels… wrong to do this in someone else’s home.”

“We never actually stole anything.” She leaned up, kissing under his ear. “Wasn’t so wrong that you couldn’t get hard.”

She could see the red rising under his collar, and she laughed again, caressing his face in apology. “You should get your own place, so we don’t have to do it like this. Then we can play your _little thief_ game all day long.” She grinned. “All this was your idea anyway.”

“My current living arrangements are not inspiring. I could not imagine anyone stealing anything I currently own.” He looked around. “But I would not live in an apartment decorated like this, either. I prefer much simpler decorations, not such gaudy things.”

“The swords were good, though.” She pointed out. The side of his mouth twitched up.

“They were. I do admire them.”

“I could take one for you if—”

He shook his head. “We agreed on no actual theft. Only the game, then we would go.”

She rolled her head back, groaning in frustration. “Fine. Help me find my dress.”

He brought it to her, and she slipped it back on, wiggling uncomfortably. “It will be weird walking around with a huge hole in the crotch of my hose.”

He cleared his throat. “I apologize. I was… impatient.”

“It’s fine.” She slipped her shoes on. “I kind of liked it, if we’re being honest.”

He offered her a small smile, eyes interested and burning. “I will remember that.”

Six weeks later, a high-ranking member of the Tyger Claws returned to his apartment, and found a woman’s bra on the floor.


End file.
